BGMD:EOS Day 21
The four boys play with the baseball again after breakfast when they heard the loud knock on the door. Loudred: "COME ON, DUDES! DOWNSTAIRS!" (runs downstairs) Goby: "Man, it's been a while since he scared us like that." Piplup: "I know....." Gil: "Man! It feels good to be back." Nonny: "Now, let's go." The boys go downstairs to the main lobby. Chatot: "Ahem! So wrapping up...everyone's aware of their duties today?" Bidoof: "By George, yes!" Sunflora: "I'm all ready to go!" Chatot: "Good! Those of you investigating the Hidden Land...and those of you spreading the word about the true state of affairs...I expect you to organize your teams accordingly and get going! Let's get right to it, everyone!" Everyone: "YEAH!" Everyone left the scene. Piplup: "We must go to the Hot Spring and get information from wise old Torkoal." Molly: "I think we had to go through Waterfall Cave to get to the Hot Spring." Gil: "So let's make our way toward the Hot Spring, team!" Team Crayon Prixers: "Yeah!" The team went into Waterfall Cave. (Song: Music Keeps Me Movin') *Boys: "Get yourself on the dance floor right now Get your music on I know you how Let the rhythm take over your two feet There's nothing like a fine, fine beat." *Girls: "Just grab a friend and go! Let's play!" *All: "Music that really keeps me movin' Let's get it going, alright Our smiles are showing Music that puts the groove in what your doin' Let's get excited, alright Don't try to fight it We play in harmony In the key of your and me It's music!" *Girls: "Let's play a little game of knock-knock who's there It's your favorite tune, roll over all your cares Got a crazy dance that wants to come out There's no better time, oh then right now." *Boys: "Just grab a friend and go Let's play!" *All: "Music that really keeps me moving' Let's get it going, alright Our smiles are showing Music that puts the groove in what your doin' Let's get excited, alright Don't try to fight it We play in harmony In the key of you and me It's music!" *Boys: "Strum strum pick up the drum Bat-tum, bat-tum start the jam Sing out loud Twist while ya shout That's what music's all about Strum strum pick up the drum Bat-tum, bat-tum start that jam Sing out loud Twist while ya shout That's what music's all about!" *All: "Music (Gil: "Hey!") that really keeps me movin' Let's get it going, alright Our smiles are showing Music that puts the groove in what you're doin' Let's get excited, alright Don't try to fight it We play in harmony (Goby: "Play in harmony!") In the key of you and me It's music!" (Song ends) At the hot spring... Torkoal: "Hm? Ah, my young friends! Come to wash away your exhaustion?...Oh? Not so? I see...you seek my wisedom. Well, there's no better place than this to share your story!" Guppies: "Yes." After they told him about the Hidden Land... Torkoal: "...Ah, I see...the Hidden Land, you say? I have heard of it." Molly: "Oh, really?!" Torkoal: "The Hidden Land is truly a place of legend...it is tattered lore at best, handed down by oral tradition..." Goby: "No matter! Please tell us!" Torkoal: "Of course. I can tell you only what I've heard. The Hidden Land lies beyond the sea...in a hidden place, so the story goes." Oona: "A hidden place?" Torkoal: "Yes. The Hidden Land allows only the chosen to find it. To go there, one must possess certain qualities." Nonny: "Oh...a place that only someone with proper qualifications can go to...okay, Torkoal. What are those qualifications?" Torkoal: "They are..." Deema: "They are what?" Torkoal: "Uhh...uhh...now what were they?" Deema: "Hmm?" Torkoal: "I'm sorry. It's slipped my mind." Oona: "Oh no! You've forgotten?! Please, Torkoal! It's alright if you don't remember, but please remember!" Goby: "This is really important!" Torkoal: "That's easy for you to say, but...uhh...oh god...oh! That's it! You need proof! You needed proof of some sort...yes, that was it. Proof." Deema: "Proof? What kind of proof?" Torkoal: "That would be..." Deema: "Be what, old guy?" Torkoal: "Heh? Heh?!" (deep sigh) "Forgive me. I've forgotten again." Gil: "What? You can't remember?!" Torkoal: "For God's sake, I....I'm sorry to disappoint you." Piplup (sigh): "All right. Can you recall anything else at all?" Torkoal: "...No. That's all. Forgive me, youngsters. If I recall what proof you need, I'll be sure to let you know." Molly: "Yes, please. Thank you, Torkoal." Gil: "We should go back to the guild, team." Back at the guild... Chatot: "Hmmm...so Torkoal couldn't provide us with many answers. That's too bad..." Wigglytuff: "Oh! That's not entirely true! We know that we need proof! And knowing that is a step forward! Right?" Corphish: "Hey, hey! We're searching too..." Loudred: "Yeah, but we didn't find anything." Bidoof: "But...there's-a no giving up! We have to keep-a trying, by George!" Diglett: "I'll keep trying too!" Sunflora: "We should have dinner and rest up for the night. We'll resume our efforts tomorrow!" Piplup: "Oh, well...thanks, everyone!" After dinner.... Piplup (sigh): "...We're not making as much progress as we'd hoped." Nonny: "When we talked with Torkoal, I started thinking we had a hope!" Goby (laying down on his bed): "I wonder how Grovyle is doing? Has he gathered the Time Gears? We need to hurry too!" Gil: "But there's no point in getting all flustered. Especially since everyone is helping out. We should get some sleep..." Piplup: "Then start with fresh resolve tomorrow! Okay, guys. Good night." *BGMD:EOS Day 22